


Compromises

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is forced into marrying a woman by his family, breaking off a relationship with Nishinoya. Nishinoya gets invited to his wedding six months after their breakup. Will he go? Or will he just let Asahi move on with his life, just as he was forced to move on with his? Inspired by artwork done by dcon43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> I became inspired by [this](http://dcon43.tumblr.com/post/142795657456/dcon43-asahis-wedding-i-thinkhis-family) artwork by dcon43. I hope I've done the artwork justice with this angsty tale. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

“Noya, I need to talk to you about something.”

Sweat clings to their bodies, both men slowly coming down from their recent love making session. Nishinoya barely hears Asahi, the sound of his own heartbeat still gradually fading from his ears, as he rests his head on Asahi’s chest. “Hmm?” He stays curled up against his body, enjoying this moment. He loves this moment the most - after sharing something so intimate as the act of sex with the man who captured his heart in high school, and here they are - 15 years later - and he couldn’t be any happier than he is in this exact moment. Fingers touch the nape of his neck, that move upwards to tangle through his sweat-soaked hair. His nose rubs against Asahi’s chest, a soft sigh passing from his lips. “What is it, Asahi?”

His lover doesn’t respond right away. The fingers stop in his hair, which makes Nishinoya turn his head to look up at his lover. Silent tears are slipping down Asahi’s cheeks, which makes him sit up. “What’s wrong?” The peaceful atmosphere disappears, and is replaced by one of dread. “What’s the matter?”

More tears start to fall from Asahi’s eyes. “I…..”

“Did something happen at work? With your family? Did someone die?” Nishinoya rattled off a few things that came to his mind. “Who was it?”

Sniffling, Asahi’s lips show a hint of a smile, but Nishinoya can see that it’s somewhat forced. “No one’s dead, Noya. But, yes, something has happened with my family.”

“What is it?” He asks. “Are they moving out of the city? Are they heading somewhere else?”

Asahi sits up, his back against his headboard. “No. But, I need you listen to me. Can you do that for me, Noya?”

“Of course, Asahi.” Suddenly feeling very self-conscious about how naked the two of them are, he reaches for the sheet, and pulls it over his lap.

“Please, don’t say anything until I’ve finished.” His lover’s voice wavers. Nishinoya gives a sharp nod of his head, and feels his fingers clinging to the sheet in a deathgrip. “My parents have arranged for me to marry a woman in eight months’ time.” He holds up his hand, when Nishinoya’s mouth opens to speak. “No, let me finish.” The tears start to well up in Nishinoya’s eyes, as he gives another sharp nod. “We’re to be married in eight months’ time. I told them that I was firmly against it, because it’s not something that I’m interested in at all. But, my father threatened my inheritance, and said that he would disown me, and would never allow anyone in my family to speak to me again if I did not go through with this.”

Asahi takes a deep breath. “I have no choice, Noya. I went to college to specifically learn how to take over the family business when the time comes. The marriage is going to happen.” Nishinoya sees him raise his hand, fingers brushing the tears he hadn’t realized were already falling from his eyes. “I’m sorry,” Asahi whispers, before a broken sob leaves his mouth.

Not caring what his lover has just said, Nishinoya moves on automatic, and straddles Asahi’s waist, before placing his left arm underneath Asahi’s right arm, and his right arm wraps protectively around Asahi’s neck. He feels his lover return the embrace, as they hold each other tight, both crying softly. Nishinoya just holds onto him, not caring how embarrassing his noises are as his heart shatters in his chest.

“So, this is it then, huh?” Nishinoya asks a half hour later, both now just sniffling every so often. “This is over.”

His lover nods his head slow, as they look into each other’s eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

“Make love to me.”

“We can’t.”

“One last time, Asahi. Please?” Nishinoya knows he’s begging, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want this to be the end. It can’t be, can it?

Asahi nods his head, moving them so that Noya is laying on his back, Asahi hovering over him. “One last time.” Nishinoya closes his eyes tight, as he feels Asahi’s lips against his ear. “You’ll forever be my first love, Yuu.”

Tears start to stream from his eyes, as he feels Asahi enter him a second time. They take their time - no hurried thrusts, no rough bites. Everything is slow and calculated, as if the both of them are memorizing how their bodies fit perfect together. Fifteen years. Fifteen years to learn each other’s temperaments, how a subtle way one of them inhales and the other knows just the reason why, and how they learned to be better lovers for each other. He wraps his legs tight around Asahi’s waist, as he feels him drive deep into his body, the slowness coming to an end, both aching to find their last orgasm together. He stares into Asahi’s eyes, even when Asahi closes them due to the tears that have returned. Words of love are exchanged between the two of them, both moaning into each other’s ears, as they get closer and closer to their second release. After one thrust, Asahi’s strike is true, and Nishinoya’s coming - his moans sounding like caterwauling, as he howls in love and sadness. He hears a similar noise leave his lover’s mouth, and feels him start to come, the two falling together as one. Always and forever as one.

For one last time.

***

The invitation comes in the mail six months later. Nishinoya stares at it, the ache in his chest returning. Sitting down at his desk, he slides a finger underneath the wax seal, and pulls the invitation out. He opens it, and watches as a lined piece of paper falls out. Setting the invitation down, he leans over and picks up the piece of paper that’s fallen to the floor. He opens it, and feels his heart give in his chest.

> _Hey Noya - Gosh, that sounds so informal. I don’t even know why I’m sending this to you, because I know that you won’t come. I know I wouldn’t be able to be around if our situation was reversed. But, I would be remiss if I didn’t. I can’t imagine you not being there for my wedding day. You don’t have to send your reply. I will have a place there for you, whether you show up or not. Cho wasn’t very excited to hear that, but it’s my wedding too. Anyway, I miss you so much. I hope you’ll join us, but I will understand if you cannot. Warm Regards, Asahi_

He tries not to notice how there were four different greetings erased before the final one was penned. He also tries not to notice how the goodbye, there is the faint trace of ‘Love’ there, rather than the detached ‘Warm Regards’. He drops the letter on the table, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall the minute he started to read the letter. He sees that the wedding is in Tokyo in two month’s time. He tears up the RSVP card, throwing it into the trash. He’s got two months to decide if he wants to go or not.

***

“Noya-san!” Tanaka Ryuu calls out, as he walks towards the church. He grins, and approaches his friend from high school, the two sharing a tight embrace. “We were betting who would be invited, and who wouldn’t be!”

Laughing, he gives his friend a big hug, and then lets go. “What do you mean? Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t be invited?” He grins, and punches his friend on the shoulder. “I’m surprised to see you here, though.”

“Tsch.” Ryuu grins. “Like I would ever miss this shit.”

“Must you?” Sugawara Koushi appears next to him. “Hello, Noya.” He smiles. “Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too, Suga!” He hugs his senpai. “Is Daichi here?”

“I am.” Sawamura Daichi approaches them, a large smile on his face. “Glad to see you could make it.” He’s dressed in a black tuxedo, with a black and orange paisley vest, and a solid black tie around his neck.

“Whoa.” He grins, admiring Daichi. “I didn’t know you were in the wedding party!”

“I figured you would be there yourself.” Daichi shrugs his shoulder. “Anyway, will you come with me? I know someone that’d be happy to see that you’re here.”

He starts to fidget with the hem of his white jacket. Instead of dressing in a traditional black suit, he decided to wear an all white suit with a black button up shirt, and no tie. It felt happier, even if it meant he was going to stand out in the crowd. He knows Asahi won’t care, one way or another. At the mention of him, Nishinoya can feel his heart beginning to beat at a quicker pace. Does he dare go and see him now? Or just wait until later? Fuck it.

“Lead the way, Sawa-senpai.” Even though they’re all in their early thirties, old habits die hard.

“I’ll save a seat for you, Noya-san!” Ryuu says.

“Thanks, Ryuu!”

He walks next to Daichi. “How’re you?” He asks, as they walk through a maze of hallways, to get to the area where he guesses Asahi is hanging out with his groomsmen.

“Pretty good.” Daichi nods his head. “You? Glad you could make the trip here.” He pats Nishinoya on the shoulder.

“Ah, thanks.” Nishinoya smiles. “Nice to see familiar faces.”

They stop walking. “He’s in there.” Daichi gestures to a door at the end of the hallway.

“Oh? Everyone in there?” He asks, nervousness manifesting in the pit of his stomach. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

Daichi smiles. “Go on, Noya.” The former captain of Karasuno gives him a gentle push towards the door.

His hand touches the door, feeling like the brass knob is about to burn a hole into his palm. Taking a deep breath, he gives the knob a twist, and pushes the door open. He sees that there’s just one person in the room, who’s back is turned to him, and has just his white collared shirt on, sleeves not buttoned. The long hair that had been Asahi’s trademark hairstyle is gone, replaced by short hair, still a little long in the back, with a few pieces of hair on his forehead. Almost like how he styles his bleached bangs. He closes the door, and stands still.

“Dai, have you seen my cufflinks anywhere? I can’t seem to find them.” Asahi looks at the garment bag that’s hanging off a hook. “I can’t button these up without it.”

“Sorry, Asahi, but I haven’t got a clue where you’ve put them.” He says, keeping his voice as even as possible.

Asahi whips around, and stares at him. “N-Noya…?”

“Hey, Ace.” He grins, feeling like he’s having an out of body experience. “Heard you were gettin’ hitched today.”

The distance between the two of them closes faster than he’s prepared for. Asahi’s arms are around him, hugging him tight, his own arms fitting naturally around his body. “You came.” Asahi whispers, clinging to him. “You’re _here_.”

“Course I am.” He clings to him, hating how good it feels to be back in his arms again. “You invited me, didn’t you?”

“I just…” Asahi falls to the floor, pressing his face against Nishinoya’s torso. “I’m so, so happy you’re here, Yuu.”

His hand goes to the back of Asahi’s head. “I’m happy I’m here too, Asahi.” He pushes his fingers through his hair, ignoring the wetness he can feel on his stomach from his ex-lover’s tears. “What the hell is with this haircut?”

Asahi barks out a laugh, hugging him one last time before standing back up. “It’s pretty awful, isn’t it?” He runs a hand through his hair, pushing some of the hair off of his forehead. “Figured if I’m doing this whole ‘grown-up’ business thing, I might as well have an awful haircut to match.”

“It’s not awful.” Nishinoya smiles, looking up at him. “It looks really nice on you.”

A blush creeps onto Asahi’s cheeks. “T-Thanks, Noya. I appreciate your compliment.”

“So, can’t find your cufflinks?” He walks over to the garment bag. Taking a look at some of the pockets, he feels a box. “Found them.” He holds it up, a smile on his face.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Asahi seems to be more relaxed now, which makes Nishinoya happy. “Do you know how to put them on?”

He nods, and steps close to him. “Button your shirt for me?” He pulls one out, and waits for Asahi to do as he’s asked. He can see his fingers are trembling. It takes a few times to get the button to go through the hole. He pushes the cufflink through the hole, and snaps it into place. “See? Not so difficult.” He looks up at him, a grin on his face.

“Y-Yeah.” Asahi smiles, and does the other arm. Nishinoya puts the other one into its place.

They stand looking at each other, the love between the two of them palpable. Nishinoya fights the urge to move closer to him, the need to kiss him becoming almost too much for him. Shaking it off, he grabs the tie from the garment bag, and hands it to him. “Should probably put this on. Almost time.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Asahi, we’ve got five minutes before we gotta be out on the altar.” Daichi’s voice comes through the closed door.

“G-Got it! Thanks!”

Asahi finishes getting dressed, Nishinoya helping him to make sure his tie is straight, and that his vest is fitting snug around his chest. Finding any excuse he has to keep touching him, Nishinoya smooths down the jacket on Asahi’s shoulders. He can see him leaning his head forward, and as if on instinct, he finds himself gravitating towards him.

“Asahi….” He whispers, their lips hovering close to one another.

“One last kiss, Yuu. Please?”

Never able to say no to his ex-lover, he presses his lips against his, keeping the kiss chaste. It’s simple, but it conveys so much between the two of them. He steps away, and gives his best friend a smile that he knows probably looks as fake as it feels. “Good luck out there, Ace.”

“Thanks, Noya.” He returns his smile, but both know there’s more pain than happiness behind it.

The door opens. “Come on, Asahi. Time to go out there!” Daichi smiles.

“Y-Yeah.” He heads towards the door. Before he leaves, he looks over at his shoulder. “I love you - forever.” Asahi mouths to him, before leaving him alone in the room.

Nishinoya feels the tears start to prickle his eyes, but he refuses to let himself cry. Not yet. Taking a deep breath, he leaves the room, and heads into the church, where he sees Ryuu and Koushi saving him a seat. He sits down, and gives his two old friends a smile, looking around the church to see just how many people are here to witness this union.

The music begins, and everyone stands as the bride makes her way down the aisle. For a forced marriage, the woman is quite beautiful, and seems like she belongs next to Asahi. The ceremony begins, the guests sitting down as the two exchange their vows. Nishinoya can feel his heart breaking with each word that Asahi says to his bride. There’s no way that those words hold any weight at all, that it’s all for show because of the ultimatum that his father had put on Asahi. But, it gets the bride crying, so maybe there is truth behind them. The officiant announces them as ‘Mr and Mrs Azumane’, making his stomach drop to the floor. They kiss, everyone cheers and stands up as the newly married couple begins their exit out of the church.

Asahi meets his eyes for the briefest of seconds as they pass by, and that’s when he breaks. Without a word to either Ryuu or Koushi, he finds his way out of the church. It’s raining - the sky matching his mood, as he sobs hard. It isn’t supposed to be this way. It should have been _him_  up on the altar with Asahi. They were meant to be together forever. He didn’t even get to tell him that he loved him forever back before the ceremony. Each drop of rain feels like a needle stabbing him over and over, as the tears continue to pour from his eyes. The wedding party leaves in a limo, the rest of the guests making their way out of the church.

A hand touches his shoulder. “Come on.” Koushi says, pulling him into a hug. “We’ll give you a ride to the reception.”

“I can’t go.” He shakes his head, clinging to his friend. “I can’t do it!”

“You can. You know he wants you there.” Koushi holds him tight. “We all know that he is in love with _you_ , and not her. But sometimes, even when it’s apparent to all that it’s supposed to be one way, the fates decide that there is a different path that must be taken.”

He sobs, and shakes his head. “It’s not fair, Suga-san.”

“I know it isn’t. But, do you really want to just stop being anything to him? Wouldn’t it be better to share a friendship with him?”

Nishinoya knows his answer. “Yes.”

“Then, let’s go to the reception.” Koushi lets go of him.

***

It’s a good night. Nishinoya has fun with his friends, making sure to keep himself entertained with them. Every time someone clinks their knife against their glass, the bride and groom share a kiss. And each time, it feels like death to him, but he wears a smile on his face. Everyone gets out on the dance floor, and dances without a care. Alcohol flows, which makes the pain easier to deal with. At some point, he winds up in a dance-off with the bride’s brother, and he hates to admit it, but her family is about the nicest any person can be.

They make the announcement that the bride and groom will be leaving for the night, encouraging the guests to go outside and wish them a farewell. Nishinoya gets pulled outside by both Daichi and Koushi, who keep their arms wrapped around his shoulders protectively. They all wave as Asahi opens the door for his new wife. As he enters the car, he turns and makes direct eye contact with Nishinoya.

“I love you forever too.” He mouths back to him, just as Asahi had done before getting married.

The smile that lights up Asahi’s face makes his chest grow warm. The door closes, and the limo takes off, leaving the guests standing around, the rain no longer falling. A hard slap on his shoulder has him wince, as he looks up at Koushi.

“Come on, there’s a bar in our hotel. Let’s get drunk.”

He smiles, his first genuine smile after the whole affair. “Let’s get drunk, and talk about how we won Nationals.”

“I think Hinata and Kageyama live nearby.” Ryuu mentions. “Want me to give them a call?” 

“The more the merrier!”

Nishinoya looks at his friends, and knows that even though he’s had the love of his life taken away from him, it will all be okay. With that thought, he follows his friends to Koushi’s car, and finds solace with them. It may take more time, but he knows that in the end, Asahi will always have a piece of his heart, and he will always have a piece of his.


End file.
